The Star's Savior
by Spirit of Awesomeness
Summary: Wishes are like a dream. You can forget it in a heartbeat. But sometimes it comes back to you, and it can be the most important thing you can think about, even if it isn't your own. Sky's name was born from a wish and a dream. Even if she can't remember why, it's was probably the most important thing of her life.
1. Chapter 1

There are 3 basic rules that normal living beings must know to survive. 1- Make sure you consume enough food and water. 2- Find shelter to protect you from the environment. 3- Be aware of your surroundings and steer clear of anything dangerous. Of course, most of those rules don't apply to me.

I am a cat, but not a normal cat. I have wings. My name is Sky. I was not named after my color, personality, or my wings. I was named after a wish.

* * *

The wind rushed through my fur as I gazed at the sun setting on the horizon. It flew through my feathers as I stretched out my wings. It whistled through the long grass on the hills of the prairie behind me. I could hear the laughter of kittens echoing across the land. I smiled. It was perfect. Suddenly, it was as the world crashed down on itself, and I was no longer in a field, but in an alleyway of a human city. It was dark as night. There was trash and other horrible smelling human garbage clustered around. I looked behind me to see a large wall. I was not smiling anymore.

The clash of one of the large silver bins tipping over drew my attention. Cats, streaming into the alleyway from the street, walked towards me with vicious grins on their faces. Their gaze seemed to petrify me. I tried to move my wings so I could fly away, but they wouldn't move. I backed away but ran into the wall. The cats' malicious smiles grew even larger and they raced to me and pounced before I could do anything. Their claws pierced my skin, pulling at my fur. They pulled at my feathers, tearing them out.

"Stop! Please stop!" I yowled, but it was no use. Soon, the little light that was there was soon blocked from me as cats piled on top of me. One of the cats leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"You will **never** fit it. You will never be normal. The best thing we can do is get rid of creatures like you." I heard it say. The last thing I saw were claws flashing towards my face.

"Sky! Wake up!" I was rocketed from sleep by a squeaky voice and a shove that sent me rolling down a hill. I had crashed through the walls of the bush that I was using for shelter. I landed at the bottom of the hill with a thud. I shakily stood up and shook my pelt.

"Ouch... That really hurt..." I muttered. The face of a kit peeked over the side of the hill. His face was white, splotched with a light brown color. He leaned over to show that he was splotched with the light brown color all over his pelt.

"Sorry... I didn't think you would roll all the way down the hill! But you looked so funny! Just seeing you roll like one of the human's monsters! You were- Whoa!" He was interrupted when the rock beneath his paw came loose. I snickered as he suffered the same fate as I did. I caught him as he came to a stop at the bottom. He pushed off of me and stood up. My little brother, Autumn, looked like he was struggling to stand. He was about 2 moons younger than me.

"Ohhhh... I'm dizzy!" He exclaimed as he tried to stay on his feet. I steadied him as I stood up.

"Well, that's one way of waking up. Now come on, it's just about time to start walking again." I said. He caught up to me and trotted by my side as I walked, his much shorter legs barely able to keep up with me.

"Can't you carry me? I'm still tired and we'll go further if you fly!" Autumn asked. _Always trying to get out of walking!_ I thought to myself.

"I've told you before, flying takes a lot of my energy. I can't fly for very long over one period of time. Anyways, the walking will help you wake up." I responded. And I was right. Soon he was even more energetic than when he waked me up. We walked through the wilderness, stopping sometimes so I could catch a few mice, seeing a human city in the distance. I shuddered, thinking about my dream.

"Sky look!" Autumn interrupted my thoughts. We were standing on a large hill, looking at a beautiful lake. The only human structures I saw were some buildings with fences surrounding them. Around the lake there was a forest with a thunderpath cutting through it, part of it with tall trees, a grassy plain, and a marshy section. It all looked within a days walk from here. For a reason I couldn't explain, I felt drawn to that place. I looked at the sun seeing it was close to sun-down.

"Let's get some rest. We can explore that area tomorrow." I told him. He looked like he was going to respond, but he yawned instead. I found a large thicket that looked like it would be good cover and wormed my way inside. Autumn followed me. We curled up together, white and brown against gray, and fell asleep as the sun dropped beneath the horizon.

* * *

I was awaken by the birds singing in the trees. Thankfully, I didn't have another nightmare. I looked down at the fuzzy brown and white ball pressed into my side. I nudged him gently with my nose.

"Wake up, Autumn." I said. He stirred, but pulled my tail over him. I frowned and tore my tail away from him. I stood up as he curled up tighter. I knew he was awake.

"Autumn, get up!" I called. He mumbled a response. I shrugged and started walking out.

"I guess I'll just explore the lake area by myself! Oh I wonder how many mice I can catch by myself." I meowed playfully. His head shot up. I won. He scrambled awake and shot out of the bush, zooming past me. I chuckled as I crawled out to see him sitting impatiently by the entrance.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He said. Suddenly I saw a flicker of movement to my right, and I pounced, using my wings as extra power to jump further, landing right on top of a mouse. I killed it quickly and brought it back to Autumn.

"Wow! That's the biggest mouse I've ever seen!" He stared at the mouse drooling. I beckoned him over and we ate. After that he looked towards the lake.

"That's really far away... Are you sure we could walk all that way? I mean, my paws kinda hurt..." He mewed. I sighed, knowing he had already won.

"Come here..." I muttered. Autumn dashed over excitedly. I grabbed the scruff of his neck and spread my wings. I jumped in the air, grunting because of the extra weight, and rose into the air. I started heading in the direction of the lake, flapping my wings every once and a while. Autumn laughed as I soared through the air, going faster than if we were running on the ground. Then again, I was carrying Autumn, so I was going a little slower. The lake got closer and closer. When I was near the human structure, I started descending. I landed near the lake in some bushes and let go of Autumn. I saw that the pine forest was almost exactly opposite of it. Autumn smiled and started trotting in the direction of the regular forest.

"This way! Come on!" He called. I started running after him, but I frowned. It didn't smell right. It smelled like cats. A rush of wind came towards me, washing away the smell. I shook the thought away thinking it was my imagination. Me and Autumn trotted into the open plains. We stayed near the lake though, so we wouldn't get lost. The forest was getting near when I smelled the scent again. It was stronger now, and fresh. It smelled kind of like... Rabbits... I turned around and saw two cats rising over the hill behind us. I shrunk down, hoping they wouldn't spot us- _Or my wings..._ I added. But they did. The came rushing toward us with their teeth bared. _OH CR-_ I grabbed Autumn and started running.

"What? Sky, what are you-" He stopped talking after he glimpsed the cats chasing up. I ran as fast as I could towards the forest, hoping they haven't seen my wings yet. It was too late. They were faster than me, being older and stronger. I heard them yowl in shock when they got close to me. I knew they had seen my wings already. I could feel them clawing at my tail that was streaming behind me. I had no choice. I thrust open my wings and leaped into the air. I heard them skid to a stop, and glancing down, I saw their mouths hanging open in shock. They were probably wondering how this was possible. My wings faltered, and I realized I was running out of energy. I was extremely tired.

"Autumn, I'm running out of energy. I'm going to try to fly as long as I can, but I need you to brace yourself." I muttered through my grasp on his scruff. I felt him nod. I knew he was probably terrified right now. I soared over the forest, and started descending. I saw a clearing in the trees and directed myself in that direction. It was then that I ran completely out of energy. I started falling. It was then I realized my mistake. The clearing was actually a large hole in the ground, dotted with cave-like holes. And I was headed straight towards it.

I couldn't do anything but curl myself around Autumn as my eyes shut. I faintly heard yowls that came closer as I hurtled out of the sky. Suddenly I hit the ground. I felt a sharp burst of pain and my vision went dark.

 **Oh no! What is going to happen to Sky and Autumn?!... Well, I already know, but you don't! So this is the first chapter of this story! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-Spirit**


	2. Chapter 2

I was swimming in darkness. There was no light anywhere. I couldn't even see my paws. I flapped my wings, but all it did was send me whirling through the void.

"Autumn? Are you there? Hello? Anyone?!" I yowled. I was met with nothing, not even an echo of my voice. Suddenly, I heard a noise. It wasn't much, just a faint whisper of sound, but it was something. I swam through the darkness towards the direction I heard the voice. As I got closer, I heard more, and they were getting louder. I saw a pinprick of light in the distance and I swam faster. As it drew closer, I heard fragments of what the voices were saying.

"She has arrived... will save...must help... Clans... Savior..." They muttered. I was confused. _Who is she? What are the Clans? Savior? Whaaat...?_ I thought. The voices turned into a roar of conversation I couldn't understand. _Come on... Just a little closer..._ The light was getting closer. Suddenly I heard them muttering a name. It sounded like my name, but it wasn't.

"Skyfeather. Skyfeather. Skyfeather." They chanted. They were saying "Skyfeather"... As if I knew who this cat was. The voices were roaring the name now. I had almost reached the light. It felt like my ears were going to break from the noise.

"SKYFEATHER! SKYFEATHER! SKYFEATHER!" They were yowled. The chant went on and on. My paw just barely brushed the light. I stretched a little further. Suddenly the voices morphed into the sound of one cat calling my name.

"Sky! Sky, wake up!" The cat called. I jolted awake in a panic, only to be met with pain. I hissed as I laid back down.

"Be careful! You could injure yourself more!" A voice mewed. I looked up to see a orange she-cat with darker orange tabby markings. I looked at her in confusion.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I chocked out. My voice was raspy from not being used in a long time. The she-cat sat down.

"My name is Tigerpool. I am ThunderClan's medicine cat. As for why I know your name..." She chuckled, "Your brother has been talking about you ever since he woke up." She said. I rose my head.

"Autumn? Where is he! Can I see him?!" I said anxiously. I tried to get up, but she pushed me back down.

"Not right now. He is fine, but you need to rest." She said calmly. I nodded. As I settled down, more questions came to my mind.

"Um, what is ThunderClan? You said you were it's 'medicine cat'?" I asked. She looked at me, her tail twitching in amusment.

"ThunderClan is where I live. I am a medicine cat, which is a cat who heals the injured cats in the clan and communicates with StarClan." She responded. I stared at her in confusion.

"...What? What is StarClan?" I asked. The orange tabby turned around to get something and came back to me with herbs I her mouth. She set them down and started to prepare them, probably for me.

"Okay, let me explain this first. There are four Clans; ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. Each Clan has their own territory that they live in, patrol, and hunt in. In the lake, there is an island that we gather on every full moon. It is a night of peace where all the Clans are supposed to get along and share news. Anyways, StarClan are the Clan's warrior ancestors. When any cat in the Clan dies, they go to StarClan." She explained as she dressed my wounds. I nodded, pretending to understand what she said. Suddenly, she touched my wing and I jerked back. _Mouse-dung! I forgot she could see my wings!_ I thought. I tried to tuck them behind me, but I was met with pain. I hissed again. She looked at me confused, and then in realization.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. Uh... How do I explain this... Okay, so you kind of crashed into the middle of our camp... Out of the sky..." She said awkwardly. I stared at her. She sat.

"Basically, one of our warriors spotted something falling out of the sky towards the center of our camp. Once it got close enough, we saw it was a cat, namely you. Before we knew it you hit the ground. All of us rushed over to you to see if you were alive (you were), when we notice three things. One, you were curled around a kit, two, you were both unconscious, and three you had wings. I guess that solve the mystery of how you fell out of the sky, but everyone was confused. There was a lot of discussion on what to do, so eventually I took you both into the medicine cat den. The kit, Autumn, woke up later that day. You stayed unconscious for another 4 days." Tigerpool explained.

"Four days... No wonder I feel horrible..." I muttered in shock. I shook my head.

"Enough of this! I need to go see Autumn!" I said. I sat up, and Tigerpool glared at me.

"I told you, he's fine. But you're not, so I need you to lay down and rest!" She told me. I sighed and plopped down.  
"So... How exactly am I injured again? I mean, I know I'm hurt, but where?" I asked curiously. Tiger pool finished dressing my wounds as she told me.

"When you fell, you hit the ground pretty hard. You're back got pretty cut up and you probably sprained you're wing. Fortunately, Autumn didn't really get hurt because you acted as a cushion for him. The most he got was a bump on his head." She responded. I nodded.

"I've already dressed your back and it seems like it's mostly healed, but I didn't really know what to do with you're wing... Since we've never really had to... deal with this kind of thing before..." She said. I could tell that she was trying not to say anything that would offend me. I yawned. She notice and motioned for me to lay down. I complied.

"I'm just going to sleep now..." I said tiredly. I put my head down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by something barreling into my side. I immediately knew who it was and I smiled.

"Hey Autumn! You okay?" I asked laughing. He giggled and burrowed deeper into my side. I could hear Tigerpool talking.

"You shouldn't do that to her! Her injuries are still healing and you crashing into her side like that could reopen them!" She scolded. I gently pushed Autumn off of me and stood up.

"It's okay, really. I feel better already." I exclaimed. I tried to stretch my wing out. I was still met with pain, but not as much as the day before. I also stretched my other wing out. I guess I didn't land on that one, because it didn't hurt at all. Tigerpool didn't seem to think that.

"Don't move either of your wings their both hurt, and... What? Doesn't that hurt?" She asked surprised. I shook my head.

"My left wing hurts, but not my right wing. Is that a problem?" I asked. She slowly shook her head, her tail twitching in confusion.

"No... It's just that both of your wings were hurt, even if the left one was hurt worse than the right one." She shrugged it of.

"Anyways, it seems you are feeling better so you can go outside and explore, play, eat, and do whatever I guess." She said. I smiled. My back still felt sore, but I was just happy to go outside. Autumn laughed.

"Come on Sky! Let's go! I want to introduce you to my new friends!" He said pulling me out of the den. I could hear Tigerpool calling after us.

"Don't forget to stay off your wing. And come to me if anything starts hurting again!" She called. As I slipped out of the dark cave-like den, I squinted my eyes as I was met with sunlight. My eyes widened as I looked at the camp.

There was a ledge that was jutting out over the clearing, and a cave that was behind it. Around half of the camp was a barrier of thorny brambles, and the entrance was a tunnel through it. The other half had a stone wall that went up at a slanted angle. I saw a large, thick bramble bush, and as I was watching a cat slipped out through an entrance that I didn't see before. It's walls were woven with thick roots for reinforcement, so I was guessing that was the nursery. Near where I came out of the medicine cat den there was another cave-like den. There was also a fallen tree in the clearing, and I saw two dens that looked like they had been woven into the branches. There was also a rock outside one of the dens that looked comfortable for laying down and sunning yourself.

I didn't get to stand there much longer because Autumn was already pulling me towards the nursery. As he dragged me over there, I could see a couple of kits standing around talking. When we got closer, I was able to hear their conversation.

"When is Autumn coming back?" A light hazel-colored she-cat asked.

"He went to visit his sister. He probably forgot all about us." That was a tan she-cat that had dark brown stripes.

"Have a little faith, Larkkit! He's coming back." An orange tom said confidently. I could see two younger kits playing in the background. We finally got in their range of sight.

"See! I told you he would be back!" The orange tom exclaimed. When we got there, Autumn pushed me forwards.

"This is Sky! My sister! Sky, meet Honeykit, Larkkit, and Flamekit!" Autumn introduced me. They stared at me, waving their tails in greeting. The orange kit, Flamekit I supose, was the first to speak.

"Hello! I'm Flamekit! It's nice to meet you! These are my sisters Larkkit, the tan one, and Honeykit, the other one." He said politly. His sisters glared at him.

"Oh so I'm 'the other one' now?" Honeykit growled. Flamekit squeaked and jumped behind me. It was then that he noticed my wings.

"Whoa! You really do have wings! Autumn told us that, so did everybody else, but we weren't really sure. But they were right! Did you really come crashing out of the sky? Are you secretly a bird?" I was hit with question after question. I laughed nervously.

"Can you really fly?" Honeykit asked quietly. I shook my self and tried to answer all of their questions.

"Yes, I can fly, just not right now. I hurt my wing when I fell out of the sky so it hurts to move. And as far as I know, I'm not a bird..." I said nervously.

"That's cool I guess..." Larkkit muttered. She sounded uniterested, but I could tell she was just hiding the enthusiasm.

"Um, Sky? Do you think when your wing gets better you could show us how to fly?" Honeykit asked. I chuckled.

"Yeah sure! By the way , how old are you?" I asked. Flamekit bounded up to me.

"Me, Honeykit, and Larkkit are almost 6 moons old, so we'll get to be an apprentice soon! Then the two over there are about 2 moons old. Their names are Smokekit and Dawnkit." He said excitedly. I looked at him confused.

"What's an 'apprentice'?" I asked. Flamekit looked at me in surprise, and then understanding.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you don't know yet." He said.

"I'm assuming Autumn does? Speaking of which, where is Autumn?" I asked.

"While we were all talking I saw Tigerpool call Autumn over to her den." Larkkit said impatiently. I nodded.

"Okay anyways... There are different rankings in a clan. The Leader is the highes, he is the one who leads the clan and stuff. Then comes the Deputy. He is like the second-in-command, because he organizes the patrols. The Warriors are next. They hunt and patrol the territory. Their main goal is to keep the clan safe and healthy. The Medicine cat is also important. She is the healer, and she heals cats when they are sick or injured. The apprentices are Warriors-in-training. They learn how to hunt, fight, and various other things. You can also become a medicine cat apprentice, I guess. There are also Elders. They are Warriors and Queens who have retired. They are to be treated with respect." Flamekit explained. Honeykit picked up from there.

"The Queens are cats who have kits, like us, or are expecting kits. Then comes the kits. In other words, us. Kits sleep in the nursery with our mother until we become 6 moons old, which is when we can start training to be a warrior." She finished. I nodded. I was no longer confused. Suddenly, Autumn came back. As the kits started playing, I sat against the nursery wall and watched them. They said that they were almost 6 moons old, which meant that I wasn't much older than them. My thoughts were interupted by Autumn calling out to me.

"Sky! Come play with us!" He called. I sat there and thought. It seemed almost immature of me to play. I haven't played since I was 4 moons old. But I shrugged those thoughts away. After all, I was still only 6 moons. Why can't I have a little fun?

So with that in mind, I got up and started walking over to where they stood. I don't know how, but my wing was also feeling a little better.

 **SO that was the second chapter of my story! How did you like it? To boring? To confusing? Not confusing enough? Anyways, I wish you a good Thursday (Or whatever day you're reading this)!** - **Spirit**


End file.
